Stumbled Upon
by marlise.est.amoureuse
Summary: All human. Slightly OOC. Lemons! here's the summary: Bella's traveling the world with her boyfriend, Andrew. Which country will she meet Edward in and why?...and what will happen? Click! Read and review! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella is traveling the world with her boyfriend, Andrew

Summary: Bella is traveling the world with her boyfriend, Andrew. Which country will she meet Edward in and why?

So, as you probably know, this story is M rated. Yes, there will be lemons. I've never tried lemons before, so you'll have to tell me how I do once I get there. If I do get there. I've written a few chapters already, but I may not continue—it all depends on the responses I get to this chapter!

Everyone's human. It's slightly out of character for all characters. And no, no one belongs to me except for Andrew and all other characters I create along the way.

Boo…

So read this chapter and don't forget to review!! I hope you like it!

Stumbled Upon

* * *

Chapter One: Andrew

Bella's POV

I woke with a start to find Andrew leaning over me, gently rubbing my face with his fingers. He looked extremely worried.

"Hmm?" I mumbled groggily. "What time is it?"

Andrew glanced at our bedside clock. "3:24 am, hun."

I grumbled pathetically, too tired to be truly angry. "Why the hell'd you wake me up?"

"Sorry," he said, and even in the dark I could see the sincerity in his crystal-blue eyes.

He flipped on the lamp and we blinked at each other till our eyes were adjusted.

"You were whimpering in your sleep," he said softly, looking at me with a crinkled brow. "A bad kind of whimpering, not the kind I like…Anyway, it worried me. What were you dreaming about?"

I was whimpering in my sleep? Huh. "I honestly can't remember," I told him.

"Well," Andrew sighed, caressing my cheek. "I'm going to make some hot cocoa for you, then I'll tell you about _my _dream. It was fantastic."

He grinned at me, making him ten times more handsome, and then went to the kitchen.

Ah, Andrew. I'm pretty sure I was in love with him. You're probably curious, so I'll describe him.

He has a head of bouncy, slightly shaggy at the moment. He needs a haircut, dirty blond curls. His face is manly—he has a square jaw, high, prominent cheekbones, a slightly crooked nose, the result of a fist fight in the 7th grade, thin lips a dark peach color, and bushy but nice and fitting eyebrows above his wide, beautiful eyes.

He's about 5'11" and has a hot swimmer's body. You know, the kind that's extremely muscular, but he has to wear really tight clothes for you to really tell. Or you could always just undress him. I have unclothed him— several, several times, so I know.

Because he comes from an incredibly rich family, he was able to afford this awesome condo on Long Beach, CA. He buys me everything and anything I want, but he also respects my independence and doesn't buy me anything too extravagant. Well, not when I find it unnecessary.

He came back in the room carrying a tray with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of buttered toast. He slipped under the covers beside me and balanced the tray on his knees.

"Cocoa?" he offered, and I took and held a mug of the warm, melted chocolate under my nose happily.

"So, tell me about this stupendous dream of yours, sweets," I said, smiling at him. He was so charmingly immature sometimes.

Goodness, I loved him.

"Oh, of course!" he exclaimed through a mouth full of toast. "I dreamed that we were in front of the Taj Mahal."

He looked at me with big, expectant eyes and I stared blankly back. That was all?

"Uh…" I trailed off, lowering my mug to rest on my green comforter-covered thigh. "I…don't…get it."

He grinned and leaned over to kiss my lips swiftly. "It got me thinking, Bell, that we should travel the world together!"

I only had to think about it for a few seconds after the initial shock wore off. "Andrew, we're pretty damn fresh out of high school!"

It was true. We met sophomore year at our high school, Ashland High School in Oregon. I was a moderately attractive, non-makeup-wearing nerd, or 'invisible' in Popular language. Andrew was a rebel. He had just been kicked out of Kamiak High School, in Washington State, and he'd been to four different middle schools in three different states. We became a couple junior year, the year he says I inspired him to quit taking drugs. We graduated only seven months ago, and I was just getting used to our calm, privileged, structured lifestyle. I wanted to apply for colleges this winter!

"That's exactly why we should go somewhere, do something, don't you see?" Andrew exclaimed. I could tell he really wanted this. "For almost five years now, we've lived a scheduled, completely planned-out life! And I love it, and one day I'll want to come back to it, but right now I want to be totally random and wild. Bella." He moved the tray to the floor by the bed and my hot chocolate to the bedside table. In one fluid motion, he flipped over so he was straddling my knees. He gazed into my mud-brown eyes, hunching his back down a bit to do so. "Bella," he repeated. "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't want to experience it all when you're young. Tell me you don't want to do something suddenly, tell me it wouldn't be outrageously exciting because it'd be new and interesting. Imagine, Bell, you and me, we can go to our ten year high school reunion or something, and we can brag about having done this!" He smiled hopefully and I bit my lip—he _really _wanted this. "Come on, Bella. Do this with me. I—I love you."

It was the first time Andrew had said that to me, and I had wanted him to for a while now.

"Me too," I managed, tears welling up in my eyes.

He smiled, and then opened his mouth to say something, serious again.

"Yes, sweets, I'll go with you. It'll be an amazing expe—"

I was cut off by his lips. Before I could kiss him back, his arms were around me. I pulled away and began petting his defined abs, watching in delight as he squirmed and listening with a satisfied smile to his groans. I slid my hands lower, and with a growl Andrew ripped my babydoll nightgown with his teeth, leaving by torso bare.

You can guess what happened next.

* * *

So?

Should I continue?

Tell me what you think in a pretty little review!!

Even if you don't think I should continue, I'm dying to know what you think of Andrew. And if you do think I should continue, I'd be happy to tell you a little somethin-somethin from the next chapter!

maralice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so insanely late, but an update a week is what I'm now aiming for!!**

**Enjoy!!!! **

**Chapter Two: Ridiculous Shoe-Wearer**

**Bella POV**

Andrew wanted to go to the UK first because of his strong Scottish heritage. So here I was, only five days after I agreed to go on this crazy trip, dragging my feet into a plush hotel in the heart of London. I was exhausted.

We checked in quickly, not taking the time to explore the huge, colorful lobby. A big, fancy, golden key in hand, we finally found our room on the 8th floor. We pushed through the intricately carved double doors into our spectacular suite, and the only thing the two of us could see was the giant four-poster bed. Collapsing onto it, I thought I was tired enough to fall asleep the second my head hit the fluffy, lavender pillow.

Instead, I lay there, drifting restlessly into much-needed sleep. I rolled onto my back and blearily opened my eyes. The whole room was painted the same color as the pillows, a soothing shade of violet. I stared and stared, making myself dizzy trying to count the tiny pills in the paint. My mind was just wandering lazily over the fact that I would've liked green, my favorite color, or maybe even blue walls more than this soft lavender. I mean, it was nice, but—

Suddenly I felt a thrill of excitement run through me, like I just knew something big was going to happen on this trip. And I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Andrew and I took trains to every country in the UK over the next four days. I learned things I never dreamed of because it was all so spectacular. The next day we were flying to Holland. I actually loved being in places so strange to me—it was enlightening.

Now we were eating a delicious meal back at our London hotel's restaurant.

"So, what do you think of the UK, hun?" Andrew asked, glancing up from his beef stew.

I had ordered the split pea soup, and had to swallow before I responded. Yum.

"I love it, it's quite…merry." I had picked up some British vocabulary here, and Andrew laughed at me, his eyes twinkling.

"That's good. Maybe we'll live here someday." He raised his eyebrows and smiled lovingly at me.

I gulped. It wasn't the place, I loved the UK. It was simply the level of commitment he was suggesting. I wasn't ready for it—he only said he loved me, like, a week ago!

I just sort of half-smiled, and his smile grew in return. I loved him, but I didn't want to lead him anywhere until I was sure I wanted to go there too…And a home for a future family seemed a bit extreme at the moment.

* * *

We were boarding the plane to Holland, and my gut was squirming again, like it had that first day in London. This strange premonition just wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

Amsterdam was amazing! I didn't like shopping much, but the airport was so mall-like, and full of cool foreign stuff that I spent a couple of hours being a typical tourist.

Our hotel room was a suite, _again_, and when I scolded Andrew about it, he said, with darting eyes and an impish smile and pink ears, "It was the last one available, I swear!" So cute.

The hotel itself was lovely. It was an old, white mansion in Freisland, a region in northeastern Holland. The décor of the lobby was antique, too. The giant rectangle of a room was overwhelmed by an enormous, black grandfather clock, and it took by breath away set against all the shades of white in the room. The counter was small, just a rather wobbly wooden table with two women in long, flowy, skirts and tight blouses behind it. Their feet were bare. Andrew, carrying our luggage while I held my shopping bags, started for the counter to check us in. I started after him, but the thick, ivory carpet got the best of my royal blue, pointy-toed flats that I splurged on in Scotland. Being me, I fell on my face, narrowly missing a side table. The carpet was soft and comfy, which made my fall noiseless and painless.

I sighed and tilted my head off the floor, only to bump my nose on the small, round toe of a dark turquoise pump. It was lined in black velvet and the teal color was shimmering in the candle-adorned chandelier light. The heel of the thing looked to be four inches tall! I got clumsily to my feet and apologized, then quickly assessed the ridiculous-shoe-wearer.

She was tiny, about 4'8" without the heels, and give me another half a hand and I could fit my little two and a half hands around her waist. Her figure was slim but very _there_, mostly due to her clothes. She had on a fire engine red and black striped skirt that hugged her down to her knees. Her red shirt was tight, with a modest v-neck, and it matched the red on her skirt to the very pigment. There was a bow of teal the same shade as her shoes in her hair. Turquoise and red, I realized, went shockingly well together. Her skin showing was a creamy, light tan. Coming to the conclusion that she was a mini runway model, my eyes wandered to her face. Her lips had on bright red color that made me, straight as I was, want to kiss her till she couldn't breathe. Her nose was small, just like the rest of her, and sort of pointed, so she looked magical, like an elf. I liked it. Her eyes overcame all of her other beauties, though, as her purity could be seen for miles in them. They were humongous, bordered with a little eyeliner and mascara, but she would've been just as stunning without the enhancements. Her irises were an intelligent, mischievous, twinkling gray surrounding pinprick pupils. Her gorgeous face was framed by boy-short spikes of hair, like Betty Boop's would be if she straightened hers.

"I'm so sorry, miss! My shoe so near your face must've alarmed you! I just bought them and they _are_ a tad shocking, I know, but I love 'em. They're quite the double-take kind of fashion statement, don't you think?"

I just stood there like a dud. She had a delicate French accent, and her voice in general was smooth and high.

Andrew turned, but the woman's back was to him, so he just gave me a questioning look and turned back to the counter. I could tell he was having trouble communicating with the young Friesian woman, or else he would be done by now. But I was intrigued by the woman before me, so I didn't mind.

She was looking expectantly at me, so I quickly stammered out a response to her question.

"Yes, qu- quite." I smiled hesitantly.

She grinned, and her energetic voice filled the air once more.

"Hi, I'm Alice, what's your name?"

Her name was cute and classy, but it didn't sound very French. I wondered where she got her accent.

"Bella," I said, less intimidated by her now. She seemed so peppy, in a good way. I could just see someone like her at a highschool dance, and she of course would be a link leader kid bouncing around trying to get everyone else to dance. I kind of wanted to be her friend, but chances were I'd never see her again after this little meeting.

"Ooh, that's Italian! Where are you from?"

I smiled at her—she was very curious, too. It was charming. "America. I was born in Washington State, but I've lived in Oregon since I was about nine. I live in California now. What about you? You don't sound especially French."

Alice grinned again. I don't think I'd ever seen such a beautiful, white smile.

She began hopping up and down, all the while with that big, gleeful smile fixed on her little face. I worried for her safety, for she wasjumping on thick rag carpet in awfully high heels. But she appeared to be very agile and stayed perfectly balanced.

"I'm from Cali, too! Born and raised. I'm here with my boyfriend, Jasper. He's French through and through. I met him on a school choir trip to France. He's INCREDIBLE."

I looked around.

"Oh, he's upstairs unpacking—we just got here. See, I'm meeting his family, and is family lives ALL OVER Europe! We're going to Spain in five days, where I'll meet his dad," she began counting fingers off on her right hand, "stepmom, and step brother. But after this whole adventure we're going back to Cali, where we've lived since highschool."

I was truly fascinated by this love story. It belonged in a movie or something. "But how did you and Jasper stay connected during highschool, if you were so far away from each other?" I just had to ask.

"I was a freshman when we met, and we exchanged email and everything. We were so young, our relationship skills, let alone long-distance relationship skills, were not very good, if existent. So the emails were few and sort of awkward at first, and we both had to use a special translating website to read them, but then I took French at school and he was already taking English, and we started writing longer messages more frequently. It soon became long-distance love."

My overly-sentimental eyes were getting wet. Her story was true love. My story with Andrew sounded very bland next to hers. "Wow," I sighed, and she smiled softly at me, like she was used to this reaction to her heartfelt tale.

"Anyways, Bella, we should totally hang while we're both here!"

I smiled toothily, so grateful that she suggested it and so excited to get to know her better. "Yeah, we should definitely hang out!" I couldn't totally reciprocate her level of peppiness, but I could sure try. "I'm actually here with my boyfriend too, and we just are checking in." I pointed to Andrew's back, already bubbling with excitement at the prospect of making new friends here. "We're traveling the world together."

Alice's eyes had gotten gigantic. "Oooh, we have so much in common! Maybe you and your bf can accompany Jasper and I to dinner tonight. We're not meeting Jasper's grandparents till tomorrow…What do you say?"

Now I was positively giddy. "I would LOVE to, and I'm sure Andrew would, too." She beamed up at me. "You seem like an awesome person, and I'd—"

"Alice!"

Out of a circular elevator set in the far left wall of the lobby emerged a man. He was a little taller than Andrew, probably about 6 feet, and his body was a muscular sort of lanky, which looked adorably perfect next to Alice's petite form and curves. He had come to stand beside her, and the two of them were speaking in rapid fire French. His straight features were contorted into a look of frustration, and her jaw was set in what was clearly determination. He towered over her, but she could be just as tall with her attitude, it seemed. Her hands were planted on her hips, her little feet straining to make her taller, even than the 5' she stood at in the heels. He was wearing blue jeans and a baby blue dress shirt, and I must say everything about him was extremely attractive. His hair was sort of like Andrew's, but a lighter blonde, and wavy rather than curly. His skin had a dark brown tan, contrasting wonderfully with Alice's paleness. He stopped talking abruptly and turned to me, and I noticed his eyes were a deep, midnight blue, almost violet, and the beauty of them was so amazing, it was ridiculous.

"Hello Bella, it is nice to meet you," he greeted me with an outrageously strong French accent.

"Hello," I mumbled, studying his fascinating eyes. How come everyone but me got to have these damn phenomenal eyes?! "It's nice to meet you, too, Jasper. How are you today?" I smiled, my cheeks flushing a little when I realized I had been staring blatantly into his eyes.

Jasper turned to Alice and rattled something off in French, to which she giggled, bringing her little hands, nails painted a metallic black, to cover her mouth. The color in my cheeks deepened and I looked away.

"Bella," Alice said. "Jasper says he's great today, but he wishes you wouldn't be so formal." I grinned and nodded at Jasper. He smiled back, and it looked genuine. "And he would very much like to show you and your bf around Holland while we're both here, including taking you guys to a traditional Dutch restaurant tonight, but excluding tomorrow, when we'll be visiting his grandparents."

I gaped. I couldn't believe what sounded like one sentence in French could mean all that!

"Awesome! Thanks so much!" I grinned at them, elated. Meeting Alice was one of the best things that had happened in my lifetime. I was opening my mouth to say something else when Andrew bounded over, slinging his arm casually around my waist.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, smiling at the beautiful couple before us.

I kissed him swiftly on the cheek. " Andrew, Alice; Alice, Andrew," I introduced them, gesturing with my hands. Andrew put his hand out, and Alice shook it daintily. "Andrew, Jasper; Jasper, Andrew." The two men shook hands, looking appreciatively at one another—probably their grips caused this appraising. Boys. Alice and I rolled our eyes and shook our heads and giggled together. "Andy," I said, bringing Andrew's attention back to me. "Alice and Jasper said they would love to take us out tonight. Plus, they said they told me they would show us around Holland this week! Isn't that fantastic?!" I was giddy all over again.

Andrew looked at me like I had grown three heads—I wasn't normally so upbeat, and I wasn't exactly famous for making friends—then grinned.

"It _does _sound fantastic!" he exclaimed. "I can't wait! Thanks guys, Alice and Jasper, right? Thanks."

Alice turned to me. "Meet us here at five, okay? Bye, Bella!"

And she pranced away, everything I wasn't and yet everything I wanted to be, clutching her true love's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I felt really, really bad about my horribly long absence after one chapter. So bad, in fact, that I have created another chapter for you, and in one day! Hope u like!! **

**None of Twilight is mine. I'm an unlucky person, what can I say?…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Pajamas**

**BPOV**

After hanging out all week with Alice and Jasper, I was attached. Alice took me shopping three out of the four days we were together, against my will, might I add, and now I was wearing one of her cute combos during our last outing at the Vlindertun, or Butterfly Garden, a restaurant by a little creek in Joure, Freisland.

"Have I told you how lovely you look this evening, Bell?" Andrew asked, rubbing the back of his hand along my bare arm. I blushed lightly.

But honestly, his compliments had lost some of their touch. It just seemed like all he wanted was sex lately, which was fine, but he had been rather quick and dirty in bed, and I didn't like that. He used to be amazing in bed, until this week. Maybe it was his excitement about the trip, or maybe it was the outfits Alice had been buying me, which I admit did make me look really hot. Either way, I wasn't crazy about our new physical relationship.

"You do look lovely, Bella," Jasper pitched in, and my blush darkened considerably. I had always thought of Andrew to be my best friend and love, but the bff position was snatched away by Alice Mary Brandon, fashion and cheer extraordinaire, and the best guy friend position was now being occupied by Jasper Whitlock Gregoire, historical genius and like a pez machine for compliments. A chunk (at least a fourth) of my heart had been stolen by Jasper and Alice combined.

I murmured my thanks to Jasper and turned to Alice. "So, Al," I addressed. I had gotten used to her cute nickname, even though Jasper was constantly telling me to call her Alice. Trying to be stern with that adorable French accent just didn't work. "Can I get your-"

"Oh, Bella, I just got the BEST idea!!" Alice squealed, wiggling in her seat and grabbing my hand on the table for emphasis. "Why don't you and Andrew come to Spain with us? From what Jasper has told be about his stepbrother, you'll just LOVE him. He sounds hilarious. What do you say?"

Oh my gosh! I was just about to ask her for her number and email and all that, but this was so much better! Just to imagine this trip with spunky little Alice and Andrew stuck to my sides, and charming ol' Jasper on Alice's other side- always there when I needed some French words of comfort. Jasper was really helpful in all of his naïve cuteness. Well, when you rambled in English around him, he was oblivious, and simply stuttered something like, "vell, vhat is zerre to do?" but otherwise he was a frigging genius. He was adorably humble, though.

Anyway, I wanted to smile my ass off and make nonsense noises with Alice like a teenage girl who had been asked out for the first time, but instead I bit my lip and looked at Jasper. He caught my gaze and grinned back at me.

"Of course, ve vould love to be vizz you longer, Bella. You are vonderful, a pure joy to have around. And Alice ees right- my family vould love you. S'il vous plait, accompagne-nous!"

I smiled from ear to ear, then I turned to Alice and we began bouncing in our seats like those mad little girls I honestly felt we were, when we were together, at least. Andrew and Jasper started talking, but I didn't hear a word they said. I was too busy giggling in Alice's gorgeous face, imagining Spain with her. I wanted to make inside jokes, tell more stories, and go to dinner, where Jasper would sit quietly beside her. God, I was in love with both of them. I had never felt so alive and eager and included. They were making me more confident in the words I said and in the things I did. Because of Alice and Jasper, I knew now that I had a body worth showing off. I wore nice clothes, instead of the usual jeans and tee, and very little makeup now, after Alice had convinced me that I never did need any. I didn't care what anyone thought of me and I was no longer trying to impress anyone, even Andrew.

I had a voice with my new friends, and it was about to be heard in Spain.

* * *

Dinner flew by after the thrilling plans were made. Alice and I spent the later evening packing for ourselves and our boyfriends, and after a quick goodnight we went to our separate suites. I was now sliding into bed beside Andrew, wearing my comfy, ancient sweats and holy, giant t-shirt.

Andrew watched me, and when I was laying down, facing him, he reached out and pulled me to him, then unexpectedly groaned- an unhappy groan.

I looked up at him, concerned. "What is it?" I asked quietly, reaching up to touch his face. He slid my body a few inches away from him on the soft sheets before I could touch him.

He looked down his nose at me, squinting his blue eyes, their brilliance dimmed by the lack of light in the room, and frowning. "Have I ever told you how much I despise those pajamas?"

My brow crinkled in confusion, my eyes widened in shock, and my lips puckered in annoyance. "No."

"Oh. Well, I do. Can you go change into something sexy?"

"No! I'm tired and I'm comfortable and I'm going to sleep in my _favorite _pajamas!"

I flipped over and scooted over to the other edge of the bed. I shut my eyes angrily. _What was that?!_ You don't just say that to your girlfriend, especially not when she's just gotten in bed and snuggled up to you!

A couple tears were shed, a product of my anger, and I was just drifting off to sleep when I realized something. When I had been picturing more time with Alice and Jasper in Spain, Andrew wasn't in any of the scenarios. I shoved the image of him in begrudgingly and he looked slightly out of place. One salty tear slid over my lips and I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Clad and happy in one of Holland's new fashions (Alice had to follow trends), we walked to Joure to catch a cab the train station. We would take a train to Paris and then we had a quick flight to Madrid.

Jasper said his father hated to be addressed as Mr. Gregoire, so I should call him by his first came, Carlisle. Apparently Carlisle was a renowned doctor and a strict, loving man. His stepmother copied her husband, insisting that everyone call her Esme, and she loved to do interior designing and was rather overbearing, but in a good way. Jasper's stepbrother was Emmett. Emmett, evidently, had told Jasper he had a surprise for him, but Jasper had no idea what it was. He and Emmett were very close since their parents married when they were both two, and Jasper talked endlessly of Emmett's joking nature and heroic streak. I was thrilled to meet all of them.

Alice skipped over to me and adjusted the green sash on my dress. The dress was brown and hung down to my middle thigh, with two inch, silk gold straps on my thin shoulders. It was figureless, except for the four-inch green silk wrap tied around my rib cage, accentuating my slim waist. My socks were the same emerald green as the belt, and my shoes were brown Mary Jane-type flats. My hair was in pigtail braids, bringing out the different shades of brown in the cute twist. Alice knew I wouldn't go out in the cold air of Holland with bare arms, so she also purchased for me a blackish/brown hoodie, which hung open, nearly as long as the dress.

Alice had more money than even Andrew, so I wasn't extremely upset about all the stuff she bought me. She also had "I'm an aspiring fashion designer" on her side. I just had to limit her to anything but heels over one inch and jewelry, and it worked. Plus she made me look amazing every time, so there really wasn't much to complain about.

"Really, Bella," Alice chirped. "You look incredible. I am so good." She winked and smiled hugely at me, then linked her arm through mine as we continued down the cobblestone street.

* * *

The four of us were at the Gregoire's place. The house was a welcoming, soft shade of yellow. It was centered in a couple acres of tall grass, with horses grazing and grasshoppers everywhere. The cab we had taken from the Madrid Barajas Airport had not gone down the long, winding dirt road and dropped us in front of the house. Instead, we were dropped at the shoulder of the hidden, desolate freeway and had to walk the half-mile through the Gregoire's property. Now, all slightly out of breath, the four of us were staring up at the beautiful house, admiring it.

There were windows everywhere around the front door and the front wall of the second floor was completely made of glass. The porch was enormous and sun-baked. The whole property was truly a sight to behold.

We went up five tall steps and crossed the glistening, wooden porch to get to the front mat, where we stood in a clump. Heat was rising off the shiny surface of the porch, even under the over-hang, and I felt the back of neck dew up with sweat. Slowing my breathing, I stared blankly at the unnecessarily tall, starch white double doors in front of us. I started fidgeting with the zipper of my jacket, nervous to meet these new people, wondering what they would think of me.

Alice grabbed my hand and I looked down at her, noting her furrowed brow. She was in a horrible predicament, I realized— first time meeting the parents. I smiled encouragingly and she just looked terrified. Jasper stepped up and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she immediately calmed down a little. She was so fabulous, not to mention the love between her and Jasper was so pure and breathtaking, she really had nothing to worry about. He whispered something in her ear and her jaw tightened with determination, like it had when I first met her.

She took a deep breath, reached out and rapped gently with her sharp little knuckles on the left door.

* * *

**Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!! I wanna thank everyone for the reviews—they make me so happy! I know my story jumps around quite a bit, with a lotta breaks in most chapters and I hope I do that artfully enough so you still understand the plot.

I'm sorry this is more than a week- more like two weeks, actually. :( ill get the hang of it.

this chapter has some ridiculously long descriptions, but i hope you have as much fun reading them as i had writing them!

None of Twilight is mine. I'm just a fool on the hill. :)

**Chapter Four: Too Much  
**

**BPOV**

The door on our right opened, and all that could be seen was a bear of a man. His frame filled the entire doorway, not because he was overweight or anything; he was just _big_. I'm guessing he was about 6'4", and I immediately felt intimidated. I looked him over, starting at his feet.

He had on white socks, and I could see a Nike symbol by his ankles. His pants were simple blue jeans, and I absentmindedly hoped they had air-conditioning, because otherwise he was probably burning up in long denim. His shirt was plain and white like his socks, and I could just spot a brown, beaded necklace slipping under the neck. His left arm was stretched back, holding the door open, I guessed, and his other arm was bent inwardly, his hand supporting him on the door jam. Frighteningly large muscles wound around his fore- and upper-arms, and the bulge of his shoulders looked rock hard. His chest and legs were hidden from me, of course, but I didn't doubt they were any less impressive. The skin of his neck was a dark brown tan, darker than Jasper's by far. His jaw was square, but somehow boyish—but that might've just been his expression. He was grinning, white teeth flashing in a giant smile that belonged in a caricature. Even so, his face was a work of art. The smile was devastatingly cute, bordered by dimples that made me want to smile, too. His eyes were a delicious hazel, like caramel or butterscotch, and perfectly set in that priceless face. It was all topped by a head of mahogany hair, loose pig tails curls that swept across his forehead and drooped down to his ears. He looked like a great big goofball, and the kind of person anyone could look up to.

I was sure this was Emmett.

"Jazzy, boy!" he exclaimed excitedly, and I could definitely hear an accent, but he hadn't said enough for me to put my finger on it. "Oi, an' ya' brought friends!" His eyes grew wider, along with his smile, which I didn't even think was possible. "Well, come in, all o' ya, so I can hug y'all prop'ly." He stepped aside.

I walked in, not noticing my surroundings at first because I was so awed by how many different nationalities were making up this little group Andrew and I had joined. I mean, we already had American and French, and now I find that Emmett is Australian!

Looking around me now, I stifled a gasp. Everything was a different color, but not in an ugly, shocking way, more in a beautiful, coordinated way. The giant window I thought made up the second floor from outside actually just made the front hall ten feet taller, but there was no real second floor until you got to the back of the house. The first floor was actually one enormous room, and the high window continued to wrap around the side and back of the main floor. A single piece of sapphire blue fabric curtained it all, and it was closed now, I'm sure in an attempt to keep out the scorching heat. Straight ahead there was a living room which literally made everything in life seem bright, decorated as it was in vibrant reds, oranges and yellows. Along the right wall was one long, tiled counter. The tiles were a bright white and black checkered. The cabinets above them were black, and the handles were icy blue, oval knobs, eye-catching in the light from the chandelier. Speaking of which, the chandelier had a silver, oval base, and silver tentacles stretched out in every direction, with differently colored lights on the ends. It hung almost directly over the black rug covering the entry hall, but a little farther back. The floor, except for the black, oval rugs sprinkled everywhere, was a white wood that looked freshly mopped. A lime green, gigantic, square table surrounded by violet hammock-style chairs was on my right. To my left, in the corner, a rectangle jutted out of the walls, and a hot pink door was ajar. I could just see the fancy furnishings of a bathroom inside. Finally, in the far back corner on the left, there was a loosely spiraling staircase, and it was at a slight slant, so it ended up coming out to rest about twelve feet from where I was standing. It was black, white, and ice-blue striped.

Once I had appraised the whole room, I really did let out a gasp.

The burly man, Emmett, turned to me, saw my bewildered expression, and began to laugh. His laugh was booming and infectious and, even though my face probably resembled a strawberry, I found myself laughing with him. Then everyone started laughing, and Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"What's so funny?"

A handsome man as blonde as Jasper, with his arm around a lovely woman with light chestnut waves of hair walked calmly down the stairs, smiling.

The laughter died down and introductions and hugs went around our little circle. The striking middle-aged couple was Carlisle and Esme, as I had assumed. Emmett lost the imposing factor the longer all of us stood around talking.

In a conversation with Carlisle and Esme, I learned that Carlisle, whose girlfriend had died giving birth to Jasper, was traveling all over, hoping a new outlook somewhere else would make him happy again. He found Esme when he was looking around Australia. She also had a baby boy, whose father had left when he was born. Carlisle and Esme became friends and a relationship sprouted. They lived with each other there for awhile, but Carlisle missed France too much, so the four moved to Alsace and found a large apartment. It was a happy life. When the boys graduated high school and started traveling alone, Carlisle and Esme went around Europe, and loved Spain, so they bought a beautiful house. They were hopelessly in love and just wanted to grow old together. Their tale made me tear up, just like Alice and Jasper's did.

Then Emmett called for attention. Everyone turned to him and he turned to Jasper.

"Jazzy, 'memba 'ow I told ya' I had a sup'rise?" His accent just made him all the more adorable! Jasper nodded. "Now I guess it's fer all ya' guys, which is all the be'er. I re'lly wanna show this gu'lly off. Rose!"

Emmett turned and smiled sweetly at the creature walking down the stairs. If you've ever read the Harry Potter books, then imagine one of those 'veela' women now. I swear that's what this "Rose" was. She had that ludicrously long silver-blond hair that made you want to climb it like a rope up the side of a tower to where she in all her glory was waiting. Her probably six foot, slender, curvy body was fitted snugly into a maroon, long-sleeved top that was cut to hint at shadow but that didn't show real cleavage, and gray skinny jeans. Her long, cream-colored feet were bare. She couldn't be a model—she was too beautiful, like all the photoshop had been done in real life. She sashayed down the last steps, her full lips curved into a smile that made the skin at corner of her eyes scrunch a little, making her face more perfect somehow. Even from a distance I could see that her wide eyes were a gorgeous gray that was lighter than Alice's, yet somehow just as deep. Her small amount of eye makeup was perfectly applied, and I scolded her internally for wearing any at all. She was too pretty. It was almost nauseating.

I didn't know what to expect of her personality.

"Hi," she said quietly, reaching Emmett's side and being snagged into his side. She must have been shy until she was with him…but oh, that's right. Perfect people don't blush.

"I must've missed all the introductions, but may I please hear everyone's names?"

Her voice was naturally soft, but it carried well through the heavy hair. It had a ringing aftershock, or maybe that was just because everyone could only stare for a minute, so her question was greeted with a stunned silence. She had a barely-there, what sounded like Dutch or Russian accent.

Emmett quickly kissed her cheek, then began the introductions again. More friendly conversations ensued.

I found Rose, which was actually short for Rosalie, was born in Norway, but moved to Spain when she was ten because her father's job was relocated. Five years later his job moved a_gain_, this time to Los Angeles, CA. Rose had never been outside of Europe, and she was anxious about the change she'd be making this time. So she went through this second drastic move, but lucky she did, because she met Emmett on the plane for the move over there. He was getting off at D.C. to see Jasper, who was eager to learn US history more in depth than he had in France. Rose and Emmett kept in touch and a friendship grew, and when they ran into each other in Spain four years later, both a year out of high school, that friendship suddenly became something more.

Now they were both nineteen, and obviously in passionate love. Emmett was living with his parents in their dream house, and Rose was welcome. She and Emmett were staying until they were ready to go out and find a place of their own. It was a story of fate, and my eyes got moist once again.

Anyway, Rose was brilliant—she was fluent in Norwegian, Spanish, _and _English, and she wanted to be an elementary school teacher. She was sweet and cordial, and she liked to be the center of attention. She didn't talk much, and she wasn't very expressive, but she knew how to make her feelings clear. I could tell she loved Alice and liked Jasper, and she seemed disapproving but tolerant of my blatant insecurities.

Well, not all of us are so perfect that we have nothing to be self conscious about!

* * *

There were two guest rooms in the massive, incredible house. They were tastefully decorated, set in soft neutrals.

One classy bathroom connected the two rooms, so Alice and Jasper used it first, and then I took a hot shower and brushed my teeth and slipped into my cotton, emerald green robe and went out to the room, and Andrew slipped passed me to do his business. I took the robe off and slipped into bed, loving the feel of the heavy covers on my bare skin.

Andrew came in a minute later, a fluffy white towel tied around his waist. He looked hot, and I could feel myself perk up. He walked to the other side of the bed, dropped the towel and climbed in.

"I'm sorry," he blurted, reaching out and grabbing my hand, but coming no closer.

I knew he meant the pajama incident last night. I was still in the mood, though, so I wanted to get through this talk quickly. "For what?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, hun, for making that comment about your pajamas last night."

"It's okay, I forgive you." I turned onto my side so I was facing him and pulled on his hand. He understood and scooted over until we were stomach to stomach. I moaned quietly.

"You wanna?" Andrew said, raising his eyebrows at me. It bugged me when he was so smug like that, but boy, did I wanna.

"Yes."

He grinned, then flipped us so he was on top of me, and kissed me. He forced his tongue into my mouth, his hands roaming my body. Resting his hands on my breasts, he thrust into me. He wasn't huge—definitely not big enough to fill me all up, but it was still enjoyable.

I began to jerk my hips up, wanting him to start rocking into me. He groaned each time I lifted up, and his head lolled back as his hands kneaded my breasts. Before I knew it, he was coming, slowly curling from his tense position into my chest. "Baby…" he moaned while he convulsed against me.

Finally he stilled. "Oh, candy," he muttered into my neck. I pushed his torso back a bit, but he stayed inside me.

"First of all," I began. I had been getting more and more perturbed by his fast releases and his dismissive attitude about me during sex. "_I _wanted the release, and I didn't get one. Andrew, you're not like you used to be in bed." I paused. There was so much more I wanted to say, but it just wouldn't come out. I wanted him to explain why he was becoming more and more insensitive. I wanted him to promise that he would start treating me like he used to. But I couldn't. I decided to bring up something else, something I'd been noticing this past week. "And second of all, what's with the candy?"

"What?"

I brought my hands down from his chest and looked him in the eye. "You've been saying, 'Oh, candy.' You never used to do that."

He looked shocked for a second, then his expression brightened. "_You're _my candy, babe," he said, smiling like he was enjoying a joke I didn't know. "And about the sex…" He faltered, then looked back at me. "Wait, weren't you coming while I was?"

I shook my head.

"Well, babe, I'm sorry. In the morning? I'm tired. G'night."

And he pulled out of me and flipped onto his side beside me, facing away from me, his golden curls rustling and twisting as he settled.

I turned onto my right side, facing away from his back. I didn't sleep for a couple of hours, though.

Andrew was just becoming too much.

* * *

**So?**

**how was the writing and all? Doesn't Andrew make u mad? And how'd i do the rest of the Cullens? I'd love to hear what you think'll happen next!  
**

**Should be a week. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's short, but I really wanted to get this out. Twilight is not mine. **

**Chapter Five: Him  
**

**BPOV**

I woke around four. About six hours of sleep, and I couldn't get back to dreamland. Finally, I decided to just get up. I could watch TV or something.

Pulling on some blue sweats and a gray tee, I scurried out of the room. I flitted downstairs and used the hot pink bathroom so I wouldn't wake anyone upstairs. After I was relieved, I realized just how freezing the wood floor had become over night. I dashed back to the guest room and found my simple black slippers in my bag, then went back down.

The kitchen was still and silent. A cupboard door was hanging open, and I saw mugs and bowls inside. I desperately wanted coffee, but I didn't feel I could serve myself in a near-stranger's house, so I just sat at the dining table, tapping the pads of fingers on the hard surface. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the front door close quietly behind me.

I turned slowly, my hand sliding from the table to plop on my lap. It was Rosalie and Carlisle. They saw me and their eyes widened. It would have been a hilarious moment, if I hadn't been in it.

"Hi," I said, and winced at how easily my small voice broke the tranquil air.

"Hola," Rosalie uttered, smiling a little.

"Bonjour," Carlisle greeted in the same moment, nodding and smiling at me.

They were curious, I could tell. "I couldn't sleep," I explained.

Carlisle's brow furrowed and Rosalie looked curious. I hoped the night before was soundless, and that she wasn't going to ask about it.

"Vere you comfortable, Bella?" Carlisle asked, a crinkle of worry appearing between his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, it wasn't that," I assured him. "It's probably just being in a new place and all, you know?" I made my voice my voice be as hushed as theirs were.

Carlisle nodded in uderstanding, his handsome face smoothing over. "Vell," he said. "I am going to bed. See you later, Bella." He turned to Rosalie. "Thank you for accompanying me, Rose. I know eet ees very early. Esme and I should be up around ten. Goodnight." He turned and walked up stairs, his tennis shoes quiet on the hard floor.

Rosalie walked to the chair opposite me and sat. "What's your real reason for not sleeping well, Bella?" Geez—perceptive. Blunt. "Wait. Before you tell me, do you want some coffee or something? It _is _quite early." She smiled.

I just couldn't figure this girl out.

"I would love some, thanks."

She went to the section of the counter with the espresso machine and the open cupboard I saw before. She got to work, looking very comfortable and experienced at the little machine. She hummed while she made the coffee.

A minute or two later, she came to the table with a purple mug of steaming coffee, and silver dishes of cream and sugar. She set them all down in front of me and sat across from me again. "I wasn't sure what you liked in it," she said, gesturing to the silver cups.

"Thank you. But I like it black." I grinned, and she smiled.

"So now, tell me," she urged, scooting to the edge of her chair and leaning towards me. "Don't worry, the walls here are thick." She winked. "But I know it wasn't just the 'being-in-a-new-place-thing.' And you can trust me, Bella."

Sincere. Not shy, either. My first impression of Rosalie was far off the mark.

"Rosalie—"

"Call me Rose, please."

"K. Rose, there wasn't anything going on last night. I was angry at Andrew, that's all."

Rosalie nodded. "I figured it was him. To be frank—I don't like him, Bella. There's little chemistry there." Okay, maybe EXTREMELY perceptive. "How long have you been with him?"

"Since junior year, so like…two and half years. Not very long, I guess. And yes, the chemistry between us has been…fading lately. I don't get it."

It was about five now. Apparently I had spent more time than I thought sitting here and waiting for something to happen before Rose and Carlisle had come in. Rose didn't seem tired or anything, so she and I had hours to kill before anyone got up.

"I have an idea. Bella, you know how Alice and Jasper were going to go with Emmett and I to France in a few days, so Alice can meet Jasper's great aunt?" I nodded. "Well, there are tons of people in France—_everyone_ goes there, I swear, everyone." She must've noticed my blank, uncomprehending look. "Lots of _men_ will be there." She gave a sigh of frustration. "Bella, I don't know you that well, but it seems to me that everything you do is on purpose. Your life is planned out. Go to France with all of us, and see what happens."

SO insightful.

I didn't answer right away. I looked down at my hands and counted the insane number of nail problems I had. _Eight_. That meant only two lucky fingers didn't have hangnails or chipped nails or bitten nails.

I snapped myself out of it. "O…kay," I mumbled, nodding. "I'll ask Jasper about it when he gets up."

She smiled, so largely her teeth showed and parted a bit. I had never seen Rosalie grin like this, or even show her teeth. It was gorgeous, picture-perfect, like the rest of her. Her lovely eyes scrunched up and soft laugh-lines appeared, stretching from the sides of her button nose to curl gently below her lips. Her teeth were white, a subtle contrast to her light skin. Beautiful.

"W-what were you and Carlisle doing out?" I stuttered, wanting to break the spell her smile had put me under.

"Oh, Carlisle wanted to go to a ridiculous sale at some electronics store. I was already up, since I jog from three to four, so I just went with him."

I finally noticed then what she was wearing. Her legs were encased in black leggings, showing off her big and sexy muscles, and she wore black and red Adidas tennis shoes. A black sports bra wrapped tightly around her chest, leaving her flat, toned stomach bare. Her incredible hair was in pigtails braids tied with red ribbons. She interrupted my gawking.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

* * *

Jasper said that yes, Andrew and I could go with them and, before I knew it, Carlisle and Esme were driving us to the airport. I didn't want to leave them. They felt like family.

Rose and I had become great friends since that first morning, and she, Alice and I were inseparable. Emmett loved to see me nervous or bewildered or confused, or basically anything embarrassing, so he was a ton of fun. It was like playing with a little kid—a kid giggles if I poke myself. If I punch myself, it sends him into hysterics. Same with Emmett. Jasper and I had just become closer.

They were all family.

Though not so passionate about it, Rose shared Alice's love of shopping, so I was bombarded with more malls and boutiques and tons more clothes and accessories. I suffered through their applying makeup on me and doing my hair every morning now.

At the airport, we said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and boarded the plane. It was a short flight with my new buddies.

* * *

We walked down the steps, onto the tarmac, and I looked around. Just an airport.

Inside, the architecture blew my mind and the French bouncing around my ears was enticing gibberish. French was my favorite romance language, and I wished I knew it.

Our hotel was not over-the-top, but amazing all the same. Green, velvety carpet lined the stairs, and I felt bad for stepping on it. We got two rooms: one for the girls and one for the boys. Andrew was upset to part with me at night, and this bothered me. Couldn't he give me a _little _space?

We were in Paris, and Alice demanded she take Rose and I shopping for lingerie, it being Paris. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, muttering, "Paris-shmaris," under my breath. The truth was I was as elated as Alice to be in this stunning, picturesque city. She had been to Paris before, I argued.

In the end, Rose and Alice were dragging me through crowded, narrow, cobblestone streets. It was twilight.

* * *

After two tiring hours, my arms were aching from all the bags I held, and Alice was talking excitedly beside me. I listened, trying to focus on her words and balance with all of our purchases in my arms at the same time. Rose and her started arguing.

"I just feel like something big is going to happen on this trip. Something important. I don't know, but—"

"No, Alice, I don't think so. Maybe in Austria, something exciting'll happen. I mean, it's a country with issues. Hitler was born there, you know. You're—"

"No, I just feel it. Tonight."

"What, are you psychic or something? Maybe it's a big night for someone else. Maybe there are eight proposals being made on the Eiffel Tower tonight. Maybe—"

Eight. Why was that number familiar all of a sudden?

"I think it's Bella. Something big. Something good, and it'll happen to Bella."

My stomach started to twist with that intuition I had been feeling on this trip.

"Oh. You know, I thought about that. Bella needs more thrill in her life, and I think she'll get in France. Yeah, you're right. Something good will happen to Bella."

They were talking about like I wasn't there at all now. My arms quivered from exertion. Rose grabbed a third of the bags from me, and Alice grabbed some more. My stomach churned, but it wasn't in a sick way. It was just uncomfortable. I didn't like surprises—I wanted to see whatever my body was telling me was coming.

My heart squeezed as a man walked in front of the three of us. My toe caught on his shoe and I fell forward, the packages tumbling out of my arms. Strong, large hands wrapped around my waist and brought me back to my feet. I steadied myself and the hands left my middle. I looked up to see him staring at me.

This was him.

* * *

**Please don't be offended by anything said in this chapter. The characters have come to life and I write what they feel. It's a story, and it's out of my control. [Yes, I feel like I have developed different enough characters from the ones in Twilight that they can speak to me. Twilight is still not mine.]**

**Hope you liked and now...**

**Feedback time!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huzzah!! Exactly one week! :)**

**I give you some EPOV in this one, so tell me what you think!**

**It's short again and I'm sorry, but I only have so much time...  
**

**Hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Chapter Six: Yes, No, Maybe So**

**

* * *

EPOV**

I just felt so lost.

It seemed impossible, that this would happen to me.

Cecily, my beloved sister, had been diagnosed with breast cancer here in Paris, where she'd been living for a couple of years. I had gotten a call from our dad this morning and flew straight to Paris to see her. She was at the Hôpital Saint-Louis Assistance Publique-Hôpitaux de Paris right now, being tested for accompanying illnesses with breast cancer.

There was a significant age difference between us, since we had different mums. I had just turned twenty, and had been studying psychology and music at Oxford since I graduated high school almost four years ago. Cecily was 29, but had lived at home until two years ago, when she moved out here to start life on her own. She had gone to Queen Mary, University of London, and gotten a master's in teaching and her teacher's certificate. She went through all the mandatory steps, plus more, then had gotten a PHD in the French language, which she was extremely passionate about. She'd come here after her extensive education, and become a high school teacher, teaching French, of course. Not many people liked her class. But what can I say? I didn't like English class when I was a kid because it was my language. I knew all I needed to know.

Basically, Cecily was incredible. She was so fun and loving, intelligent and interesting. She was everything at once and I loved her so much. When we were kids, we were each other's best friends, despite the ages. Our father had raised us, and we were very alike. I had to see her. I had to make sure she was okay.

I was jogging through the crowded streets of Paris because I couldn't afford a cab. I had asked the airport information desk where the hospital was, so I knew exactly where I was going. I knew French, too. I had taken it in high school but gone no further with it.

It was twilight.

I wasn't thinking. Only the address of the hospital in mind, I hurried across another street. I slowed to a brisk walk, tired from all this exercise.

My new, black, Lassen shoes slapped against the uneven cobblestones. I should've kept up the pace because the next thing I knew, a little girl with her arms full of bags tripped over my left foot. She was going to do a faceplant if I didn't catch her, so I reached out and grabbed her little waist and pulled her upright. She steadied herself, letting her friends get the fallen bags. As she was breathing slowly and smoothing her shirt carefully, I appraised her.

It was actually a woman. She had white skin, so white I'd mistake for albino if dad weren't a doctor and hadn't shared with me all he knew about albinos when I was in the second grade. Her eyes were like melted chocolate and her hair was darker, like a mahogany table-top that hadn't been polished. Her lips were full and pink and her nose was thin. Her shirt was a navy blue colour, and long-sleeved. The neckline ended below the dip of her collar bone, and the blue of the top brought a creamy tone out of her pale skin stretched over the fragile bone. Black sweat pants hung off her slim waist, and black fats finished off the outfit. The clothes weren't form-fitting, so I couldn't see her figure, but I knew it was probably small, like her. But it was just a girl. She was strikingly beautiful, yes, but she was just a woman who had tripped over my shoe and I would never see again.

She looked up at me. "Thanks," she muttered, her face staying blank. Her voice sounded shocked and breathless, and it was soft and yet it rang in my ears. She had an American accent. "Alice." The light from the fading sun reflected off of gold specks in her eyes, and I wondered what she was thinking behind them.

One of her friends ran up with bags in one hand, and grabbed the girl's left hand with her other one. This woman was tiny, wearing tight, stylish clothing. She was cute and I liked her immediately for being friends with this lovely, vulnerable girl before me.

"Yes, well, you're alright now," I said quickly, and continued across the street, to the hospital. To Cecily.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was him.

I was sure of it.

And he just walked away.

Rose came up and grabbed my right hand, and she and Alice yanked me further down the street, chatting about finding a nail salon in Paris tomorrow. I staggered along between them, feeling nothing. Thinking everything.

That was the big thing—contact with that guy, whoever he was. Alice and Rose had predicted it, along with my stomach, but they didn't notice, probably because they were expecting something dramatic happening to me. I just fell over the guy's foot.

I sure noticed though. There was a spark.

Maybe I should've turned back and maybe I should've looked for him and maybe something would've happened. But I didn't,

Maybe he would come after me—he must have felt it, too!

It took me a minute to realize we were heading back to our hotel. When we reached the street and the hotel was in sight, I stopped. Alice's feet caught up with each other, since she had still been holding my hand, and Rose had to catch her before she fell. Once they were both upright, the two women stood in front of me, confused.

Something _had _to happen with him. "Tonight," they had said. The sun was falling fast and it had yet to happen. And it would happen with him—that tall, strong, handsome, British man with the stunningly green eyes. I still felt nothing. Thought of those eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said, and ran for a café down the street.

I should have known better than to run on warped cobblestones. My toe caught and I could feel myself falling, feel the air rushing around my body as I cascaded through it. Instead of cement, I hit someone's back. He was tall, wearing a black pea coat, and the wooly fabric softened my stumble. He turned quickly and I gasped.

It was him again. Those green, green eyes.

"Miss?" he said in that beautiful British accent. "Can I help you?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Miss?" He looked genuinely concerned. "Miss, are you alright?"

Looking at my feet, I tried again. "My name is Bella." I glanced at his face.

He smiled. "Bella." My name sounded so wonderful coming out of those lips. "Can I help you?"

Yes, I wanted to say. Then I thought about it…he probably had a girlfriend, lived in Britain, and he was obviously going somewhere, so…No. But I felt like I would die if I never saw his face again.

Maybe he _could_ help me. Maybe so.

* * *

**Well?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, sorry it's so damn late. :c  
_

_I love anyone who reads my stories, whether you're a new reader or a reader come back. Thanks for getting to chapter seven with me, and I'll try to update sooner now! Hope you enjoy!!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: Goodbye**

**BPOV**

"I was just won—just wondering…" I thought frantically of a way he might help me without making myself sound like a loon. "Um, do I—do I know you? Because you look really familiar." I looked quickly down at his black shoes, wondering if that was at all believable.

"I don't think so, Bella," he said, and I could almost hear his smile, even though I was still looking down. "I'm Edward, though. Nice to meet you."

I looked up at him then, smiling shyly. Edward. A lovely, old-fashioned name that fit his appearance. I just wished I knew him, this gorgeous creature with the alluring voice and immediate charm.

"You too," I almost-squealed through a giggle. "Um, it looks like you're going somewhere, but do have time to stop for a late dinner with me?" My heart stopped when he peered sideways at me, speculating. "Oh, no, I'm not, um, like, asking you out on a date or something…I mean," I slapped my thigh, trying to blow it off as no big deal. "All we know of each other is our names! I just thought maybe…you see, you seem like the kind of person who'd be a great friend for me. Maybe when I go back to America, we could be pen pals or something…"

Swell. Alice's love story had really gotten to me, it seemed. But now that I'd gotten that dumb, rambling speech off my chest I could freely be my idiot-self around in this guy.

"Only if you want to, Edward. And only if you have time, really."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the café behind him that I had been heading for. He turned back to me, rolling his shoulders in a graceful shrug."How about something at that café?" He jerked his thumb over his left shoulder and smiled this lopsided smile that probably would've looked demented on anyone else. It looked perfect on him—adorably handsome and effortless. I felt my cheeks lift in response, but I didn't tell them to.

"Sure," I consented, and we walked the short distance down the street in comfortable silence, both staring at our shoes, lost in thought.

I was realizing, with reluctance, that I had a boyfriend. Andrew and I had always been like two peas in a pod and, until recently, I thought it would always be that way. I made it pretty clear to this Edward that this wasn't a date, so why couldn't I make myself accept that? Maybe…maybe it was because I actually wanted something to happen. Was I? Was I actually hoping to leave Andrew? I needed to talk to Alice and Rose about this.

As luck would have it, my two friends caught up with me then. They grabbed my hands and started to walk away with me, but I tugged back. They obviously hadn't noticed the tall, dashing man beside me. I noticed for the first time, looking at Edward over my shoulder, his hair was copper-colored, with chunks of deep brown and lighter red, and it was blowing in the slight breeze. It was unruly, a bright mop of wavy, thick hair glinting in the café lights. Basically, I noticed that he had totally fantastic hair.

He looked beside him, where I had been, and his brow furrowed when he saw me a couple feet ahead of him, staring desperately back at him. A crowd of people walked between us, some happy friends heading for the café. Edward and I were being pulled apart, and we didn't even know each other yet.

"Bella!" he called, and that beautiful accent, so wonderfully lilted, and those thin cherry lips saying my name made me weak in the knees again. I faltered, fell to my knees in the street, and I couldn't see him over the heads of the passing people.

Alice and Rose were shocked. They pulled me back to my feet and steadied me, then let go. I took advantage of that moment and sprinted away, pushing through the people like a fish going upstream, then stumbled out of the crowd, falling right into…

Who else? Edward.

"Bella! Are you alright?" He looked at me, concern radiating from his every feature. I nodded.

"Let's just go," I muttered, grinning, breathing heavily.

This guy was a constant adventure.

I led the way this time, stopping to tell the girls to pass on to the boys that I was shopping for stuff they wouldn't buy with me because they thought my tastes were awful. They laughed at that, glanced at Edward with smirks on their pretty faces, and left, giggling and chattering away.

Edward and I reached the café. He held the door for me, and I slipped inside. The interior was dim, with wooden floors and walls and small tables and chairs filling the place. We chose a seat by the window, and a waiter showed up with menus not a second later.

We ordered a nice bottle of wine and a traditional cheese fondue for an appetizer. The waiter left and I looked up at Edward. He was looked at me and, whether he meant to or not, his eyes smoldered into mine till I was burning to the core.

"So," I started. "Tell me about yourself, Edward. Are you visiting Paris, or…?"

He looked down, frowning. "Well, my sister, Cecily, has been living here for a while now, and she was just diagnosed with breast cancer, so I've come straight down from London to see her."

"Oh, that's awful!" What a story. And what a sweet brother! "She'll be so glad to see you. Maybe I could walk the rest of the way with you?" I hoped I wasn't being too forward, but I liked this man, and I knew that some people liked company when they were mourning.

He looked up at me, and his gaze penetrated from under his long, silky lashes. After about half a minjute of looking at me, he said softly, "Sure...yeah, I'd really like that." He gave me a little smile and raised his head completely. His eyes were watery and red-rimmed and, glossy as they were, even more stunningly green in the dim lighting.

* * *

Edward lived in London, and was attending the University of Oxford, studying psychology and music. He was incredibly smart and athletic— he was on the renowned rugby team at Oxford, too.

He was sensitive, as he had shown me already with his sister. Throughout dinner, he told me all sorts of adventures he had with Cecily when they were both younger. He amused me and surprised me and kept my attention with the stories of his life.

By the end of our meal, I had deduced that he was a sweet, clever, witty, passionate, well-mannered, charming man. His handsome looks were boosted by his personality. He was everything a man could wish to be.

We exited the café and he began leading the way down the street. He took another right and I hurried after him, placing my feet carefully on the gray and brown cobblestones.

When I was by his side again, he turned his graceful neck to look at me.

"You never did tell me about yourself, Bella," he murmured, smiling slyly at me. I sighed.

"Okay, if you really want to hear about boring ol' me," I joked, grinning back.

And so I told him all about me, somehow skipping over the detail of Andrew.

* * *

At the hospital, I left him at the door with a kiss on the cheek. He gave me his email and I gave him mine. Then we gave phone numbers to one another and took each other's picture with our phones.

I backed out of the building, waving and yelling goodbye. He waved back and gave me one more crooked smile. I turned around before my knees gave out again, looking at the ground.

I've never hated saying goodbye so much in my life.

* * *

_I'll try to update within a week! Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!  
_


End file.
